harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivian (AP)
Vivian (Vivian in the Japanese version) is a child that is eventually born in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. 'Basic Info' Vivian is an intelligent and well-mannered girl who dedicates her studying to the development of Harmonica Town. Despite Vivian's young age, she wishes to one day be mayor of Harmonica Town. She is heavily influenced by her father, Gill in both personality and appearance. But her keen sense of fashion and fiesty attitude come from her mother Luna. 'Vivian's Birth' She will first appear two weeks after you trigger Luna and Gill's marriage ceremony and sequence of rival events that occur before they both decide to get married. After they are together, you will receive a letter in the mail two weeks later from Gill and Luna. They've announced that they've had a baby girl, and they'd like you to come and visit. thumb|300px|right|Luna and Gill with baby Vivian. Go to the Mayor's home to meet Gill and Luna, who will introduce you to their new baby. As a new born, you cannot interact with Vivian. You will not be able to befriend her until she is grown up. You must go to the Mayor's house to see Vivian, or she will not appear in the game. 'Vivian (Grown Up)' After you've visited Gill and Luna in their home and been introduced to the infant Vivian, you will receive another letter in your mailbox. This one will come two weeks after meeting her. Gill and Luna are going to take their daughter for photos, now that she is grown up. thumb|300px|right|Vivian grows up. Go to Simon's Photography Studio any time after getting the second letter, at a time when the store is open. Here, you will see Gill and Luna, as well as Vivian. Vivian will introduce herself, and from this point on you can socialize with her. You will be able to interact with her like any other villager, and befriend her. Vivian does not get any older in game. 'Gifts' 'Loves' Rose, Pinkcat Flower, Honeydew Juice, Shining Perfume, Shortcake, Pumpkin Pudding, Shining Strawberry 'Likes' Tulip, Hibiscus, Snowdrop Flower, Anemone, Sunflower, Lily, Begonia, Morning Glory, Moondrop Flower, Bluemist Flower, Shining Orange, Shining Chestnut, Green Herb, Shining Honey, Shining Milk, Perfect Milk, Shining Cheese, Shining Egg, Shining Mayonnaise, colored Flax Yarn, Fugue Mushroom, Cherry Shell, Cherry Pie, Pineapple Juice, Cookies 'Dislikes' Peach, Vegetable Juice, Empty Can, Bottles, Algae, Junk, Kimchi Family *Gill ( Father ) * Luna ( Mother ) * Candace ( Aunt ) * Julius ( Uncle ( If married to Candace ) ) * Angie ( Cousin ( If Julius is married to Candace ) ) * Shelly ( Great-Grandmother ) * Hamilton ( Grandfather ) 'Events' A Lesson in Etiquette In the school, you can trigger an event with Vivian if you have two hearts or more. When the school is open, enter anywhere from 8AM to 5PM to see the event. Some players have troubles getting the event to trigger, try walking on the left side of the classroom near the row of desks if this happens. thumb|right|300px|Vivian talking about proper etiquette. Your child will ask Vivian if "that's" fun. Your child will be referring to the art of etiquette, which Vivian will say is very fun. She's a girl, and it's important for girls to know proper etiquette, so they can stay classy! In fact, Vivian seems obsessed with knowing about the proper etiquette. Your chid will compliment Vivian on her advanced knowledge, she seems very smart! There is also an event with Angie that might take place in the school when she is at two hearts. If you get the one with Angie before the one with Vivian - don't fret. Simply come back and try again. Fathers Argument This event will involve Vivian, Dakota, Gill and Chase. Vivian and Dakota must have at least one heart, and their fathers must each have five hearts or more. If you meet this criteria, then go to the Celesta Church Grounds on a day with good weather to trigger the event. thumb|right|300px|Gill and Chase with their daughters. Chase and Gill will watch as their daughters play together. They look at their daughters proudly, it seems like just yesterday that their children were just crawling! Gill is certainly not modest about his daughter, he claims that Vivian is not only the smartest girl in town.. but she's also the most beautiful! Chase immediately disagrees, and the two argue about which one of their daughters would win in a beauty pageant! As they argue, Finn will point out that neither of the kids seem to be paying much attention to what their fathers are talking about. 'Additional Photos' Events with Vivian: Study with vivian.png|Study Group Parentspride.png|Parent's Pride Vivian childsday.png|Child's Day: Vivian Fkne.png|Vivian and her family. Luna Gill Vivian.png|Vivian is born Baby Vivian.png|A new-born Vivian Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Rival Children